A surgical lamp may be utilized for illuminating an area which may be subject to surgery. Advantageously, a surgical lamp should enable the human eye to clearly observe illuminated tissues and discriminate between different illuminated tissues.
An LED Surgical light (Model: LCSSL-2203, from the company: Chongqing Tianhai Medical Equipment Co., Ltd, Chongqing, China, disclosed Jun. 16, 2010 on the internet webpage http://www.alibaba.com/productgs/271424024/Color_Temperature_Adjustable_LED_Surgical_Light.html) has been described which enable separate adjustment of brightness and color temperature, and where the color temperature is able to meet kinds of color development for different tissues, improving the clearness degree among fresh, obsolete and necrosis tissues.
However, there may still be a problem that the human eye may not be able to clearly observe illuminated tissues and discriminate between different illuminated tissues.
Hence, an improved surgical lamp would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable surgical lamp would be advantageous.